Can't stop bugging you!
by gryffindorgirl08
Summary: Lily and James are in their third year at Hogwarts and never have been able to have a civil converstion. But this year James just can't stop bugging Lily!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ring around the rosy, a book full of Harry, I don't own it J.K. does, I fall down!  
  
A/N: Hey guys, this is a Lily/James fic with them in their everyday life! And of course there is always MWPP but I don't really like Wormtail (traitor!!!) anyway pretty pretty please with a cherry on top RR! Now sit back, relax, and ENJOY 8P  
  
Can't stop bugging you!

Chapter 1  
  
Lily Evans was on her way to the Hogwarts Express to start her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She ran through the barrier, boarded the train, and searched for an empty compartment. She soon found one and left the door open so her friends could find her. All of a sudden someone landed right on her.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!! Potter get off!" she yelled.  
  
"Aww don't you want me to stay and keep you nice and cozy?" James asked sweetly.  
  
"No!" and with that she shoved him off onto the ground. James mad a hurt face but Lily knew he was faking it. Sirius entered a few minutes later.  
  
"Prongsie!"  
  
"Padfoot!"  
  
The two friends reunited by giving each other a great, big, cuddly, bear hug, and Sirius finally noticed that Lily was present.  
  
"Hey Evans."  
  
"Hi Sirius."  
  
"So Prongsie, when did you get here?" Sirius asked James.  
  
"Well, I actually got here a few minutes before you came in. When I came in I 'accidentally' fell on Evans' lap," said James with a note of sarcasm.  
  
"Awesome! Up high, down low, in the middle, too slow!" "Aww I'm always too slow," said a disappointed James.  
  
"That's just because you can't beat the master!" exclaimed Sirius doing his best to dance around in the compartment.  
  
Lily hadn't seen her roommates, Katie and Kristen, and she began wondering where they could be. So she did a daring thing and decided to ask the Marauders a question(A/N:dundundun! When does Lily ever ask them a question?)  
  
"Do you guys no where Katie or Kristen is?"  
  
James and Sirius sang in unison, "Somewhere over the rainbow!"  
  
At that moment Katie and Kristen entered the compartment.  
  
"We thought we heard James and Sirius' horrible voices."  
  
"Hey, we don't sing that badly!" exclaimed the guys while the girls coughed obnoxiously.  
  
Later Sirius had been singing some no name song for the past hour while Lily was trying not to get up and strangle them. But the guys kept on going so she gave them her death stare got up and yelled, "If you to don't shut up I will kill you!"  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" this made James and Sirius shut up.  
  
"I wonder why Remus isn't here," commented James.  
  
"Probably because it's a full moon tonight," answered Lily, surprised that she was actually having a civil conversation with James.  
  
Soon after, Lily, Kristen, and Katie got up to leave.  
  
"Wait, no don't leave we neeeeed you!!!" begged Sirius and James.  
  
"Chill out we're just going to change into our robes," but as they slid open the door someone fell in. It was a big nosed, slime ball, git called Severus Snape.  
  
"Snape, what the hell are you doing, STUPEFY!" yelled James and Sirius together giving Snape a full blast to the chest and fall over unconscious.  
  
"Potter you could get expelled before school even starts, and you shouldn't go around hexing innocent people!" shouted Lily.  
  
"So what you're saying is that Snape is innocent but I am not?" asked James  
  
"Yes, he's innocent, you're not, now you two better run before I kill you!" screamed Lily  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" so the chase began and Sirius and James returned to the compartment about ten minutes later and, of course started singing and dancing around in a circle.  
  
"We did it, we did it, oh yeah, yeah, yeah! No eating here tonight WHOOO!! Eating here tonight, no no no eating here tonight you're on a diet!

_Dory/Disney's Finding Nemo_  
  
James and Sirius  
  
"Sirius, I propose we..." James started.  
  
"James don't you think we're a bit young to get married? Hey, since when are you gay?" asked Sirius stupidly.  
  
"Sirius if you would actually let me complete a sentence you would know what I'm talking about!" explained James, "and no I'm not gay. Anyway as I was starting to say, I think we should plan a returning to school prank."  
  
"Oh boy Prongsie, I just love pranks!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
But before the young Marauders could start planning, the train came to a stop and the young witches and wizards were home again.  
  
A/N: So how did you like it? And what's this big "returning school prank?" to tell you the truth I don't even know yet but I'll update as soon as possible! Please RR I will accept flames if it's really that bad already see ya!


	2. Beginning year pranks

Disclaimer: Ring around the rosy, a book full of Harry, I don't own it J.K. does, I fall down!  
  
A/N: Hey guys here's another chappie for you! Just to let ya'll know, I'm gonna go on vacation soon so I'll try and update as much as I can before I leave. So anyway this chapter we'll find out this big prank J&S are concocting, and as always sit back, relax, and ENJOY!  
  
Can't stop bugging you  
  
Chapter 2  
  
James, Sirius, Lily, Kristen, and Katie got off the train and started heading towards the carriages. Lily, Kristen, and Katie squeezed into one carriage, while James and Sirius left to find an empty carriage. However, before doing so James and Sirius whipped the Thestrals pulling the girls carriage. The Thestrals took off throwing the girls around inside the carriage. Sirius and James stood there laughing for a few minutes and then boarded there own carriage. They arrived at Hogwarts about twenty minutes later to find three angry girls that looked like they had been sucked in by a vacuum and then spit back out. Their hair was all over their faces, there eyes had suddenly turned red with anger, and all screamed in unison, "Potter, Black you'd better run!"  
  
"Can't we have a ten second head start?" pleaded the boys.  
  
"No!" and with that the three girls started chasing James and Sirius.  
  
The girls were no match for the two fast running Marauder, so the girls soon gave up and sat down at the Gryffindor table to wait for the sorting to begin. A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall with the new first years trailing close behind. She placed the sorting hat on the three legged stool and it began to sing.  
  
Welcome, welcome to your first year

Don't worry there is nothing to fear

For I am here to tell you in what house you belong

Maybe in Gryffindor with those who are brave and strong

Or perhaps in Ravenclaw with those who are wise

Slytherin, for those who achieve their goals and always try

Hufflepuff is your house if you are loyal and true

And when you're friends have problems you help them through

So put me on and you shall see

Which house is the one where you should be  
  
(A/N: Was that good or bad? I came up with that all by myself! Aren't you proud of me?)  
  
The sorting hat finished and received a loud applause from the students and staff. The first years were sorted, and Dumbledore gave his beginning of the year speech. Then all plates were filled with food, the feast had begun. James and Sirius stuffed their faces with food as they always did. Thirty minutes into the meal, the two Marauders left the table and started towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"Uh oh," thought Lily "this can't be good."  
  
**Slytherin Table**  
  
"Snape," started James "Sirius and I wanted to apologize for cursing you on the train this morning."  
  
Snape looked at James, scowled, and said "That's nice, but apology _**not**_ accepted."  
  
"Suit yourself," answered James as he and Sirius turned to leave.  
  
The boys returned to their seats, and within five seconds of their return; there were explosions of dungbombs coming from the Slytherin table. James and Sirius started laughing hysterically joined by a few other Gryffindors.  
  
"James, Sirius did ya'll do that?" asked Lily  
  
"Yep! While the git was talking to James, I slipped a couple of dungbombs into his mashed potatoes. So when he went to eat a spoonful, he didn't know what hit him," explained Sirius  
  
"Potter, Black follow me," instructed an enraged Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What? What did we do?" questioned the Marauders acting as if they were innocent little angles (A/N: Yeah right!)  
  
"You know very well what you did! Snape is sitting over there with his face covered in mashed potatoes and he smells like crap, now follow me!" screamed McGonagall.  
  
"Okay, okay we admit it we did it. But how did you know it was us?" they questioned.  
  
"Hmm, that's a tough one let me see. 1. You two do idiotic things every day. 2. Everyone knows you two hate Snapes guts. 3. You are the Marauders. 4. You two are the biggest pranksters in school. And 5. You two do idiotic things every day. There does that sum it all up for you now for the last time follow me and you will receive a weeks worth of detention!" answered McGonagall even more enraged then before if possible.  
  
So James and Sirius followed McGonagall; however, they didn't seem very upset. Lily thought this was strange. She had never seen Professor McGonagall that upset before. If the professor had come to get Lily, she probably would have wet her pants.  
  
"Oh well," Lily thought "they're probably glad to get a weeks worth of detention."  
  
And with that she stood up and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
A/N: How was that pretty short I know! Just imagine how much fun it would be to see Snape with his face covered in mashed potatoes hahaha! Anyway I'll update as soon as possible and thanks to my one lovely reviewer!

Carmel March:HOORAY! you're my first reviewer don't you feel so special!?! glad you liked the first chappie and i hope you liked this one just as much! keep reviewing and i'll keep updating!see yah!


	3. because, because, because why?

Disclaimer: Ring around the rosy, a book full of Harry, I don't own it J.K. does, I fall down!  
  
A/N: Hi all you little fic readers I'm back! 7 days till Prisoner of Azkaban Wahoo!!!runs around room screaming okay so it's been going good for me schools out, I get to eat chocolate, goin on vacation soon, I get to eat chocolate, I going to the movies with my friends, I get to eat lots of chocolate! Okay now that you know my daily schedule we can get on with the story right? Okay, so sit back, relax, and ENJOY!  
  
Can't stop bugging you!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lily was sitting in the common room getting everything organized for the first day of this school year. Suddenly, James and Sirius came in with great big smiles on their faces.  
  
"Guess what Lily!"  
  
"Actually I would rather not," she answered. "I'm trying to be as organized as I can this year."  
  
"But Lilikins, you're always more organized than anyone else in this joint. Take James and I for example, we always have notes coming out the wazoo! (A/N: That's me! It takes me like five years to find what I need in my binders...Lol!) Come on please, please, please guess what," pleaded Sirius.  
  
"Okay I give up, what?" asked Lily.  
  
"Sirius and I got a whole week of detention!" said a very excited James.  
  
"And that's good?" questioned Lily.  
  
"Yes! Twenty-five more detentions and we'll break the school record," answered James giving Sirius a high-five and then the two did a really random dance around the room.  
  
A few minutes later Remus entered the common room. James and Sirius started bouncing around like a pair o crazy little monkeys. Then they started running towards Remus. Remus didn't see his friends at first, so when he finally realized they were there, he saw two maniacs running towards hem.  
  
"Holy crap on a biscuit!" Remus screamed and ran for his life.  
  
"Wait Remus, slow down we have to tell you what you missed! Snape...potatoes...face... McGonagall...detentions!" exclaimed Sirius trying to string a sentence together.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" asked an extremely confused Remus.  
  
"Just stop running and we'll tell you," answered James, running out of breath.  
  
"Okay, now tell me what is so important that you had to start chasing me around like a pack of elephants?"  
  
"Remus, elephants are big, fat, and smelly. Do you think we qualify for that description?" asked James and Sirius.  
  
"Well, actually yes," answered Lily. She had been been watching the whole scene, and she just couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Thanks for your support Evans," retorted James.  
  
"You're quite welcome," answered Lily  
  
"Anyway Remus, when we got here Sirius and I decided to pull one on Snape," and James explained the events that took place while Remus was gone with a little help from Sirius.  
  
"No fair, you should have waited for me," said Remus sounding a little upset.  
  
"Don't worry there will be plenty more pranks to pull this year," said a reassuring Sirius.  
  
A few minutes later, Sirius and Remus went up to sleep. So James and Lily were the only ones in the common room. (A/N: Oooooo!!!)  
  
"Hey Lily, can I ask you something?"  
  
"No, James."  
  
"Okay I'll ask you anyway. Lily will you go out with me?"  
  
Lily was shocked at first. Had James Potter really just asked her out? The James Potter, the hottest guy in Hogwarts next to Sirius. But it would never work, she and James were always having fights.  
  
"No," Lily answered  
  
"Come on Lily, you know you want to. You had to think about it for a second," pleaded James.  
  
"No I did not," said Lily trying to defend herself.  
  
"Oh yes you did," said James.  
  
(A/N: just so you don't get confuseled Lily= _italics_ James=**bold**!)  
  
_"No."_  
  
**"Yes."**  
  
_"No!"_  
  
**"Yes!"**  
  
_"No!"_  
  
**"Yes!"  
**  
_"James?"_  
  
**"What?"**  
  
"Shut Up!" retorted Lily  
  
"Why?" asked James.  
  
"_Because_."  
  
**"Because why?"**  
  
"_Because, because_!"  
  
**"Because, because why?"**

"_Because, because, because_!"  
  
**"Because, because, because why?"**  
  
"_Because, because, because, because_!!!"  
  
**"Because, because, because, because why?"**  
  
"James do you ever stop bugging me?" asked Lily, but she already knew the answer to that.  
  
"Nope," answered James.  
  
Lily left the common looking very frustrated, and to James' surprise a little embaresed.  
  
"She's so hot when she's angry," thought James and he left to go to sleep.  
  
A/N: Ta dah! How was that? Why is Lily a little embarrassed after James asked her out? Does she have feelings for him? We'll hopefully find out next chapter! Please please please rr oh yeah and thanks to my lovely reviewers!  
  
Carmel March

Loki Mischeif-Maker


	4. BUTTERBEER FIGHT!

Disclaimer: Ring around the rosy, a book full of Harry, I don't own it J.K. does, I fall down!  
  
A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY! i know I took forever to update cuz i went on vacation and I was sick and i've been at camps so to make it up to you I'm gonna give you two chapters! So sit back relax and ENJOY!  
  
Can't stop bugging you Chapter 4  
  
Girls Dormitory  
  
Lily Evans walked in her dormitory and sat on her four poster bed. She was feeling very confused. It wasn't uncommon that James had asked her out, he had been trying to get her to go out with him ever since that day when James had spilled a bottle of butterbeer all over her in Diagon Alley. For some reason when James had asked her out just a few minutes ago she almost had the urge to say yes.  
  
Flashback  
  
Lily was walking with her mother down Diagon Alley buying her school supplies for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily parted from her mother to go buy her school robes. When she entered the store she noticed two other young girls in the shop that looked about Lily's age.  
  
"Hello, I'm Lily Evans. Are you going to Hogwarts?" Lily asked one of the girls who had short blonde hair.  
  
"Oh yes, my name is Katie and this is Kristen we met only a few moments ago."  
  
The girls introduced themselves and soon became friends. Within a few minutes they were on a subject none other than who the hottest guy was. This caused a bit of quarrelling between the girls.  
  
"Orlando Bloom is definetley the hottest guy," said Kristen.  
  
"Nu uh Dan Radcliffe," said Lily. (A/N: dan is sooooo hot!!! But Orlando's pretty cute himself!hehe)  
  
"Who do you think Katie, Dan or Orlando?" asked Kristen.  
  
"I'm gonna stay out of this one guys," answered Katie.  
  
"Oh well, Dan's still hotter."  
  
just so you don't get confuseled! Lily=italics Kristen=bold  
  
"Orlando!"  
  
"Dan!"  
  
"Orlando!"  
  
"Dan!"(A/N:this happens between me and my friends all the time!)  
  
At that moment Lily walked into a boy who had extremely untidy black hair glasses and he looked pretty cute.  
  
"I think we just found the hottest guy in the wizarding world," whispered Kristen to Lily.  
  
"Uh huh," she whispered back. "Oh, I'm sorry for knocking into you I wasn't watching where I was going," said Lily to the boy.  
  
"That's alright. I'm James Potter what about you?"  
  
"Lily Evans, nice to meet you," Lily held out her hand to shake James' but as soon as they shook hand she felt a sudden shock go through her body.  
  
"Oww, what the hell did you do?" Lily asked.  
  
"Haha don't worry it's just a little prank. So you going to Hogwarts are you?"  
  
Katie and Kristen started giving her looks saying that they wanted her to introduce them to this James guy.  
  
"Yeah oh! And this is Katie and Kristen bye the way they're going to Hogwarts also. I guess we'll see you there, bye," said Lily.  
  
Lily and her friends continued shopping for a while. They decided to sit down and eat some snowballs. Once they finished they started walking around again when they spotted James. They talked a little bit, James pulled a few pranks on them and they left to buy some butterbeer's together. Everything was going fine until James decided it would be funny to make himself 'accidentally' trip and spill half a mug of butterbeer all over Lily.  
  
"Aah Potter! Now I'm all gross and sticky, your gonna pay for that one," screamed Lily and she threw the rest of her mug of butterbeer at James. Now he was a sticky mess also and by the look on his face he wasn't too happy about it.  
  
"Alright this means war, BUTTERBEER FIGHT!" screamed James as he grabbed Kristen's mug and threw more butterbeer at Lily.  
  
This caused Lily to grab Katie's butterbeer and poor it down James shirt. They each ordered five more butter beers and drenched each other in stickiness. They finally stopped the 'butterbeer fight' and said there goodbye's so they could go home and take a nice long shower.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Lily was remembering how much fun that day was. She couldn't remember what had caused her to dislike James so much but he just did.  
  
"Hey Lily," Katie had entered the room, "you look like something's bugging you what's up?"  
  
"Oh, James just asked out again for the hundredth time," responded Lily.  
  
"Did you say yes?" asked Katie.  
  
"No."  
  
"Lily come on I don't know why you can't stand him so much, but I really don't think he's that bad. Unless there's something you know that I don't know. Tell me, what's the real reason you won't go out with him," said Katie.  
  
"Okay I'll tell you he's a insufferable stuck up git who thinks all girls will just fall to there knees and go out with him, he's a big show of with that stupid snitch he walks around with throwing in the air and grabbing it before it can get away, he ruffles his hair because he thinks it's cool when it really makes him look like even more of an idiot, he walks around cursing innocent people like Severus Snape, but then again who cares about Snape, he pranks everyone in the school including you and me, he hangs out with a group of idiots, and he is one of the biggest rulebreakers in all of Hogwarts!" Lily pracitically screamed. Although Lily did not mean everything she said about James she said it anyway just to get Katie to bug off.  
  
"Well, I guess those are some good reasons to dislike him but I still think you're overreacting, and I think you should give James a chance," said Katie and she stood up and left.  
  
Lily thought about what Katie had just said and a few minutes later she decided to go to sleep since she had had such a rough day.  
  
Boys Dormitory  
  
James was sitting on his bed deep in thought. Sirius and Peter were playing Exploding Snap, while Lupin, who is the most normal of the four, read a book. Lupin noticed James didn't look like his normal glowing self so he walked up to him.  
  
"James is something the matter you look kind of down?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about the first time I ever met Lily, I think it was the best day of my life," said James.  
  
"But Jamesie what about us, don't you love us anymore?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Um sure Sirius ya'll are my best friends and all, but I think I would rather snog Lily than you," answered James.  
  
"Gasp, Lupin Peter, we've been replaced by a girl I think I'm going to go and cry," said Sirius.  
  
"What is with you Sirius? It's not like I'm not gonna hang out with ya'll because I like someone. Besides Lily hates my guts," said James sounding depressed.  
  
"Well, your right you know" said Sirius, "she'd probably rather go out with Snape than go out with you Jamesie."  
  
"Thanks for the moral support Sirius," answered James.  
  
"No problem Jamesie I'm here 24 hours 7 days a week either in class, snogging a girl, or hanging with my friends. If you can't find me call me at 1-800-ILOVESIRIUS," said Sirius acting like a sales person.  
  
"Sirius,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Never ever do that again," said James a little bit freaked out.  
  
"Anyway,"  
  
KABOOM!  
  
Peter's cards just blew up all in his face and everyone was rolling around on the ground in fits of laughter.  
  
"Anyway," started James again "I need you guys to help me get at least one date with Lily,"  
  
"Okay I got an idea, what if we make pie?" suggested Sirius.  
  
"Sirius that was really random. What does pie have to do with this anyway?"  
  
"Dunno but I want some pie," said Sirius.  
  
"Okay James ignore him I don't even know who he is really," said Lupin "Wait no I'm Sirius remember? I've been you friend for three years we pulled a lot of pranks. PLEASE PLEASE you have to know who I am don't forget me!" pleaded Sirius.  
  
"Sirius I was only joking now you go shut up and go sit in the corner like a good little wizard," said Lupin.  
  
"Anyway, James I think you should talk to Lily's friends Katie and Kristen. They could give you some tips on how to get Lily to go out with you or why she hates you so much," suggested Lupin.  
  
"Lupin you're a genius that's a great idea, well good night I've had a long day. James climbed into his bed and started planning out the date he would have if Lily would ever say yes to him.  
  
A/N: so there you have it not my best chappie I know but that's okay. If you have any questions just ask and i'll answer them please please please rr see yah!  
  
Oh yeah and thank you to my lovely reviewers:  
  
Carmel March: HOORAY HOORAY you really like my story i'm flattered oh yeah and i read unwanted duties it was sooo awesome it was the best l/j fic eva! go you!  
  
Loki Mischeif-Maker: I'm so happy you like the story and guess what peter was in this chappie hooray for peter his face got blown up! MWAHAHA! I'm glad they sound more ic hope you keep on rr see yah! 


	5. That Voldieguy

Disclaimer: Ring around the rosy, a book full of Harry, I don't own it J.K. does, I fall down!  
  
A/N: alright are you ready to RUMBLE!!! Wow random that's okay though! A new chappie HOORAY!!! just to let you know it might take a little while before my next update b/c of 4th of july. Sorry this chapters kinda short i'll try and make the next one longer! So hope you're all enjoying my fic and please rr thanks! So sit back relax and ENJOY!  
  
Can't stop bugging you Chapter 5  
  
"Sirius come on we have to finish our homework before tomorrow!" exclaimed James. It was 11:30 on Sunday night and James, Sirius had to do 1 ½ foot essay on transfiguring chairs to pigs, a 2 foot potions essay on how to make a forgetful potion, and chart the events to come in their life for the week.  
  
"I know Jamesie, but homework is the absolutest boringest, stupidest, absurdist, wastingest of timest thingest in the wholest entirest worldest!" complained Sirius.  
  
"Yeah but if we don't do it we will be the most in troublest, deadest, students in the wholest entirest schoolest!" said James.  
  
"Okay, okay you win let's get crackin'!"  
  
The next morning James and Sirius came down for breakfast looking like they hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. James sat down next to Remus while Sirius attempted to sit by Peter; however, he missed the seat and ended up laying flat on the floor.  
  
"I take it you two left your homework till the last minute huh?" asked Remus.  
  
"Uh huh," answered James sounding dead.  
  
"I told you to do it earlier with me but nooo you to had to set off fireworks by the Slytherin common room," said Lupin.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"James, are you even listening?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Look James here comes Lily!" exclaimed Lupin.  
  
"What hmm where how?" asked James.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"Okay just let me sleep five more minutes," said James as he fell into a deep sleep for five minutes.  
  
Lily and her friends were on there way to Transfiguration discussing random stuff.  
  
"Hey have ya'll heard about the latest evil wizard?" Lily asked her friends  
  
"Yeah some Voldi-guy," said Katie.  
  
"Well, I heard he wants to rid the wizarding world of all muggle-borns," said Kristen.  
  
"Yeah but he can't be that powerful can he?" asked Katie.  
  
"You never know," answered Lily.  
  
James and Sirius survived through their classes without getting scalped. So now that classes were finished for the day it was time to party. They pulled a few harmless pranks such as changing Snapes hair neon green, locking some Slytherins in the bathroom, and blowing soap bubbles all over the Great Hall.  
  
Later on that day around 4:30 Lily was walking out to visit Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, the two had become very close friends over the years. This was because Hagrid was the one who came to deliver Lily's acceptance letter into Hogwarts. Lily remembered how when she first got the letter she thought it totally bogus, but the letters kept showing up until Hagrid came to tell her it was the real deal. Lily made it to the steps at Hagrids front door. She knocked and was soon greeted with a great big hug from Hagrid.  
  
"Allo Lily it's been so long since I seen yah!" said Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid... could yah... put me down... can't breath!" said Lily gasping for breath.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry bout that."  
  
"It's okay. So what have you been doing? Are you raising some other kind of crazy creature?" asked Lily.  
  
"Actually yes. Now Lily promise me yer won't be frightened when I show yah this," said Hagrid.  
  
"Okay let's see it," promised Lily.  
  
"Here he is ain't he a beauty? His name is Fluffy," said Hagrid pulling out a small little three-headed puppy.  
  
"Aww, Hagrid he's so cute, but where on earth did you get him?" asked Lily.  
  
"Oh, when I was travilin' through the forbidden forest just a few days ago I could here this soft whimper coming from somewhere west o' where I was. So I figured there was a creature in danger. I followed the noise as best I could until I found this huge three-headed dog. The dog was all beaten up looked like a wearwolf or somethin' had attacked it. It was obvious the dog wasn't gonna make it so I tried to make it as comfortable as possible before she slipped away. It was then that I heard that whimper again. I looked just beyond the wounded dog an' saw Fluffy. Obviously what happened was the family was under attack, the mother tried to protect her young which she managed ter do, yet she died trying to save them. Fluffy was the only puppy I could spot so I figured I couldn't leave him out in the woods to fend for himself, and I decided I would take him home with me and raise him," explained Hagrid.  
  
"That's sweet Hagrid, but you do realize that these creatures grow to be about fifty feet tall. There's no way you could keep Fluffy forever," said Lily.  
  
"Nah don't worry Lily, when Fluffy starts to grow I'll just let him live in the forest."  
  
"Okay Hagrid but just keep a close eye on him you don't want Fluffy to get you in trouble with Dumbledore," said Lily.  
  
The rest of Lily's visit with Hagrid she spent having tea, trying to choke down some rock cakes, and Lily played a few simple games with Fluffy. It was becoming dark outside and Lily figured she should go in before it got too dark. So she said her goodbye to Hagrid and promised to come back and visit soon. Lily was walking a little closer to the forest than she would have liked, but this was because Malfoy and his gang, Crabbe and Goyle were occupying her usual path to get back into Hogwarts. Lily had a feeling something was watching her but decided it was just her imagination, and she pushed the thought out of her head. She was about three quarters of the way to the castle when she heard a rustling in the trees. Lily whipped around and saw...  
  
A/N AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! An evil little cliffie that I left hanging just for you!!!MWAHAHAHA!!! aren't i evil? Nooo! I just lurv cliffies! cliffies are my friend good cliffie! wow okay just ignore that last comment cuz i'm feelin really hyper hyper hyper hyper hyper! Wahoo bring out the chocolate! okay i think i'll stop now before I go absolutely craaaazy! Oh yeah thanks to all my loveliest coolest specialist peoplest in the entirest worldest my reviewers remind you of Sirius? lol!  
  
Carmel March: thanks for your review! It might be a while before lily sees the LIGHT since it's the very beginning of the fic i'll be sure to check out your new fic!  
  
dobbyfan18: yay! glad yah like it!  
  
Loki Mischief-Maker: thanks! i'm glad you're enjoying the fic don't worry i have some more evil schemes for little peter MWAHAHA!!!  
  
glaz: glad you like the fic so far hope you enjoyed this chappie! 


	6. i don't know what to call this chappie!

Disclaimer: Ring around the rosy, a book full of Harry, I don't own it J.K. does, I fall down!  
  
A/N: Hey ya'll! What's shakin' okay I bet you're all wonderin' what happened Lily well we shall see! i'm still tryin to decide how to get lily and james together so if you have any ideas tell me but they won't get together for a while. So on with the story sit back, relax and ENJOY!  
  
Can't stop bugging you! Chapter 6  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were on the Quidditch Pitch practicing for their upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. James was seeker, Sirius was a beater, Lupin was a chaser, and Peter sat in the stands cheering on his fellow friends. At the moment Peter was being used as the target Sirius would aim his bludgers.  
  
"Okay Peter try and watch out for the bludgers I'm gonna start hitting them harder," said Sirius to a terrified looking Peter.  
  
The first bludger flew just above Peter's head, the next to his right and the third to his left.  
  
"Hey Peter don't wet yourself it's not like I'm gonna hit you or anything," exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"Yeah well how would you feel if there were huge balls hard as a rock speeding towards you face at over a hundred miles per hour hmm? You think you would just sit around and act as if nothing happened?"  
  
"Actually Pete, it happens to me every Quidditch match," said Sirius "Alright let's try this one more time."  
  
Sirius whacked the bludger as hard as he could; it flew towards Peter, hit him right in the stomach and caused Peter to fall off his broom. James cast a charm on Peter to soften his fall. It took a while for Peter to take in a few breaths after having all the wind knocked out of him, but he quickly recovered.  
  
"Are you mad? I could have died you may have never seen me again! (A/N: don't we all wish peter was dead MWAHAHA!) I can't believe you did that I felt like I had eaten ten pounds of chocolate and then I threw it all up! It was worse than having double Potions twice in one day! I promise on this very night that I will never never never never never never ever ever ever ever ever ever go on a broomstick again for as long as I live!(A/N: Which won't be long as soon as harry finds him!) And there's nothing you three can do about it hmph!" shouted Peter and he picked up his broom and marched off the field back to the castle.  
  
"Well I think he overreacted just a tad bit don't you," asked James.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Come on let's get back to practice," called Remus to James and Sirius.  
  
"But Peter was my target what am I gonna hit bludgers at now?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Your head," said James.  
  
"But I don't want to use my head!" said Sirius. (toy story two lol!)  
  
All of a sudden a high pitch scream filled the sky.  
  
"Did you hear that it sounded kind of like Lily," said James in a worried tone  
  
"I don't know but whoever it is they sound like they're in a lot of trouble," said Remus.  
  
"Come on let's go help them; the scream came from around the Forbidden Forest," said James as he picked up his broom and flew off into the night followed by Remus and Sirius.  
  
A/N AAAAHHHH!!! What happened to Lilikins? I know this chapter was really short but I wanted to build up the suspense! Please don't absolutely kill me b/c I promise that next chappie you will find out what happened to Lily. don't forget to tell me how to get L&J together! So time to thank all my lovely reviewers! And guess what there were five of you HOORAY!!! so you all get a great big piece of yummy delicious mouth watering chocolate! have fun with it!  
  
harryptaxd204: great! Glad you like it! Have fun with the chocolate!  
  
Carmel March: we still don't know what she sees! MWAHAHA! hope you keep enjoying the fic!  
  
Ornlu the Werewolf: thanks glad you like it you really think the pranks are genius, cool! glad it's funny too!  
  
Loki Mischief-Maker: hooray peter got beat up again! MWAHAHA! sorry you don't find out what happened to Lily yet but as I said before in the next chappie we will definitely find out what she saw! sorry bout Malfoy, i'm really good with ages!  
  
Kalie Mae: Hey! glad you like the fic so far! loved your prank i'm thinking about using it in the fic if you don't mind! i'll try and make remus a little more crazy just for you! i really don't care what happens to peter either that's why he's the one getting beat up with bludgers MWAHAHAHA! 


End file.
